No offical title
by dolphingirl24311
Summary: What if there was another Signer but she was a physic duelist as well as being able to see duel monsters as well. But she really lived in the Satellite with her friends Yusei, Jack, Crow, and her sister Hikari. The only problem is that she was kiddnapped from her friends and she does not remember who they are thanks to Divine who wanted her physic and signer powers for himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi yea, this is my first YuGiOh 5Ds story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't known anything other than my OCs**

**_Duel Monster talk_**

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 1**

Hi my name is Hikari and I live in New Domino City in a place called the Arcadia Movement. You see I can see duel spirts and I am a physic duelist. One night when I went to bed I had the strangest dream. It like I was in whole different place than the Arcadia Movement.

~Memory of the Dream~

"_Hey there Hana and Hikari, you two up for some tag team dueling." A stranger said_

"_Yea share." A girl said_

_Wait I think that is my sister but who is that boy. Then another boy with blond hair and an Australian accent. But he was not a lone there was another boy he had black spiked hair and he a marker that looked like a M on his forehead._

_Who are these people and why do they look so firmly for._

_~End of Dream~_

The next morning I told divineld me not to about my dream and he to worry about some sstupid dream. But to be safe I should follow him the medical wing for a check up on my physic powers and to see if my seal on the biggest part of my powers is still holding. Right after I got done at the medical wing I could not remember what I had dreamed last night so I went to see if Akiza was wake. When I got to her room I knocked on her door then i went inside to find her sitting on her bed just staring outside and when I looked outside I saw Black Rose Dragon. She was worried about her master like I was worried for my only friends feelings then I came up with a really awesome idea.

"Hey Akiza." I said

"Hey there Hikari, what's up with you today." Akiza said

"Nothing much hey do you want to know what I just thought up?" I asked my physic friend

"Let me guess you want me to come with you later tonight and snick out so we could go to the Kiba Dome because you heard that a Satellite was coming to New Domino City to find someone then duel some bid shot wannaby." Akiza said

"Yea that was what I was going to say so are you in?" I said

"Yea I guess so seen someone has to look out for you or you'll get in trouble with sector security." Akiza tessed

"Hey I only got in trouble with sector security only once can't you let it go." I said with a fake frown

So later that night me and Akiza got out of the AM before anyone saw us and we stared to go towarrds the Kiba Dome. And when we got inside I heard the sound of duel runners coming the way we just came in through so we hide in the stands. Then I heard people talking so I looked up and over the side of the stands to see who was talking down in the field and I saw two boys on duel runners.

"Why are you here for Yusei?" the boy with the australian accent asked

"I came for what you stole from me Jack." the boy now know as Yusei said

"All right come and get it." the boy with the australian accent now know as Jack said

_Why do those names and voices sound so fimilary._

"No way I win it from you far and square." Yusei said

"Fine have it your way but have fun explaning it how you had your stardust dragon in your hands and you just let it go all because you want to duel for it." Jack said

So they got ready to duel the field turn purplish blue color then the duel was about to start.

"LET'S DUEL!" they both said

Yusei: 4000

Jack: 4000

Yusei's SPC: 0, Jack's SPC: 0

"I draw." Yusei said "First I play Quillbolt Hedgehog in Defense Position (800/800) and I end my turn."

Yusei's SPC: 1; Jack's SPC: 1

"Then its my turn, I draw." Jack said "Next I summon Mad Archfiend (1800/0) in Attack Position and I attack your Quillbolt Hedgehog."

Mad Archfiend then destroys Quillbolt Hedgehog inflicting Piercing Damage to Yusei due to its effect Yusei 4000 → 3000 Life Points. And Yusei lost one SPC. Yusei's SPC: 1 - 0

Yusei's SPC: 1, Jack's SPC: 2

"My turn, I draw" Yusei said "First I lay down Junk Synchron (1300/500) in Attack Position. Next I activate Junk Synchron's effect and bring back Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode. Now I Synchro Summon Junk Warrior (2300/1300) in Attack Position. Then my Junk Warrior destories your Mad Archfiend. I end my turn."

Junk Warrior destroys Mad Archfiend then Jack took damage. Jack's life points 4000 → 3500.

Yusei's SPC: 2; Jack's SPC: 3

"My turn, I draw." Jack said "First I summon Twin-Shield Defender in Defense Position (700/1600). Next I lay one card face down and I end my turn."

Yusei's SPC: 3; Jack's SPC: 4

"My turn, I draw." Yusei said "First I summon Speed Warrior (900/400) in Attack Position. Next I activate Speed Warrior's ablity abd that is Junk Warrior gains ATK equal to Speed Warrior's ATK ("Junk Warrior": 2300 → 3200/1300). During the battle phase Speed Warrior's ATK is doubled ("Speed Warrior": 900 → 1800/400). Now my Speed Warrior attacks and destroys Twin-Shield Defender. Next Junk Warrior attacks Jack directly (Jack 3500 → 1900 Life Points)."

Jack loses 1 Speed Counter (Jack's SPC 4 → 3).

But then Twin-Shield Defender's effect activates, so Junk Warrior's ATK is halved until the end of the Turn ("Junk Warrior": 3200 → 1600/1300).

"Now I activate my face-down Spacegate." Jack said "Now for each of your monsters that attacked during the Battle Phase, I can place one Gate Counter on Spacegate. During my Main Phase, I can send Spacegate to the Graveyard to Special Summon one monster from his hand whose Level is equal to or lower than the number of Gate Counters on Spacegate. Since you attacked with two monsters during the Battle Phase, I can add 2 Gate Counters to Spacegate."

"Then I set one card face down and end my turn." Yusei said

Now the effect of Twin-Shield Defender wears off, so Junk Warrior regains the ATK Twin-Shield Defender removed (Junk Warrior: 1600 → 3200/1300).

Yusei's SPC: 4; Jack's SPC: 4

"My turn, I draw." Jack said "First I activate the Speed Spell - Speed Fusion, which allows me to Fusion Summoning Multiple Piece Golem (2600/1300) in Attack Position by sending Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem from my hand to the Graveyard. Now Multiple Piece Golem attack and destroy Speed Warrior."

"Then I activates my face-down card, Defense Draw. Due to its effect, I don't receive Battle Damage and I draw 1 card." Yusei said

Because Speed Warrior was removed from the field, Junk Warrior loses the boost it got from the presence of Speed Warrior(Junk Warrior: 3200 → 2300/1300).

"Alright then I activate Multiple Piece Golem's effect, by returning Multiple Piece Golem to my Extra Deck I can Special Summon Big Piece Golem (2100/0) and Medium Piece Golem (1600/0) from from my Graveyard in Attack Position. Since both Piece Golem monsters are face-up, I am allowed to use the effect of Medium Piece Golem to Special Summon Small Piece Golem from my Deck (1100/0) in Attack Position. Then I Normal Summons Dark Resonator (1300/300) in Attack Position. Then I use Dark Resonator with Big Piece Golem to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) in Attack Position. Then, by sending my face-up Spacegate with 2 Gate Counters to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Sinister Sprocket from my hand (400/0) in Attack Position. Then I tune together both Small Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem with Sinister Sprocket to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Now I end my turn."

_Poor Stardust Dragon you don't want to hurt you real master._

Yusei's SPC : 5; Jack's SPC : 5

"My turn, I draw." Yusei said "First I Normal Summons Shield Warrior in Defense Position (800/1600). Then I switch Junk Warrior to Defense Position (2300/1300). And I end my turn."

Yusei's SPC : 6; Jack's SPC : 6

"My turn, I draw." Jack said "First Red Dragon Archfiend attacks and destroys Junk Warrior. Then Red Dragon Archfiend's effect activates, destroying all Defense Position monster that you control Yusei; Shield Warrior is destroyed. Next I will attack you directly with "Stardust Dragon" (Yusei 3000 → 500 Life Points).I end my turn."

Yusei loses 2 Speed Counters (Yusei's SPC 6 → 4).

Yusei's SPC : 5; Jack's SPC : 7

"My turn, I draw." Yusei said "First I Normal Summon Sonic Chick in Defense Position (300/300). Next I Set 2 cards face-down and I end my turn.

Yusei's SPC : 6; Jack's SPC : 8

"My turn, I draw." Jack said "I think I will attacks Sonic Chick with Red Dragon Archfiend."

Sonic Chick is not destroyed by battle due to its effect. Red Dragon Archfiend's effect then activates, destroying all Defense Position monsters Yusei controls.

"Now I activate Remote Revenge, destroying all Attack Position monsters that you control which negates the effect of Red Dragon Archfiend." Yusie said

But instead of Red Dragon Archfiend being destroyed Jack Tribute Stardust Dragon to activate its effect, negating the effect of Remote Revenge and destroying it.

"Now I set two cards and I end my turn."Jack said

During the End Phase, Stardust Dragon is Special Summoned in Attack Position due to its effect(2500/2000).

"Now I activate Harmonia Mirror to take control of Stardust Dragon." Yusei said

"Welcome back old friend." Yusei said

But Stardust Dragon was not looking at Yusei but at me then I noticed that Yusei was looking in the same direction as Stardust Dragon.

_Shit I hoped he didn't see me._

"So what you got your stupid dragon back it still not a match for my Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said

"We'll just have to see." Yusie said

Yusei's SPC : 7; Jack's SPC : 9

"My turn, I draw." Yusei said "First I activate Speed Spell - Silver Contrails which gives Stardust Dragon an extra 1000 ATK during the Battle Phase only (Stardust Dragon: 2500 → 3500/2000). Next Stardust Dragon attack Red Dragon Archfiend."

"Not so fast Yusei. I activate Synchro Deflector, negating Stardust Dragon's attack and destroying Sonic Chick." Jack said

Yusei ends his Battle Phase and this causes the effect of Silver Contrails to wear off, decreasing the ATK of Stardust Dragon back to normal(Stardust Dragon: 3500 → 2500/2000).

"Next I Normal Summons Ghost Gardna in Defense Position (0/1900) then I set two cards face-down and I end my turn." Yusei said

Yusei's SPC : 8; Jack's SPC : 10

"My turn, I draw." Jack said "First off Red Dragon Archfiend" attack Stardust Dragon."

But instead Ghost Gardna's effect changes the attack target to itself instead, destroying it. The effect of Ghost Gardna activates, lowering Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK by 1000 until the end of the turn (Red Dragon Archfiend: 3000 → 2000/2000).

"Now I activate Counterattack Beacon, increasing Stardust Dragon's ATK by 500 (Stardust Dragon: 2500 → 3000/2000), and it makes Red Dragon Archfiend attack Stardust Dragon." Yusei said

"Now I pay 1000 Life Points to activate Prideful Roar (Jack 1900 → 900 Life Points), which increases Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK by the ATK difference between it and Stardust Dragon plus 300, which is 1300 (Red Dragon Archfiend: 2000 → 3300/2000)." Jack said

"Then I activate Shield Warrior's effect, by removing it from play I can prevent Stardust Dragon from being destroyed by battle this turn." Yusei said

But Yusei still takes Battle Damage (Yusei 500 → 200 Life Points).

Jack then activates the Speed Spell - The End of the Storm, by trying to destroy all monsters on the field and inflict 300 damage to both players for each of their destroyed monsters, but Yusei chains Meteor Stream to the activation of The End of the Storm and then tries to negate The End of the Storm by Tributing Stardust Dragon and activating its effect as well as inflict 1000 damage to Jack on the End Phase due to the effect of Meteor Stream.

But before any of those moves could happen a giant crimson dragon appeared out of no where. Then I noticed that Yusei's, Jack's, and Akiza's arms were glowing a crimson color. Then it turned towards me and it shot something in to my my head started to hurt so I turned to Akiza.

"Akiza can we go back to the AM now please?" I asked

"Yea sure we can, hey do you want me to take you to Divine?" Akiza asked

"No you remember the last time I got out of AM." I said

"Oh right, ok then we won't go to Divine but lets get out of here before sector security gets here." Akiza said

But before we could get out of the stands the lights came on and there was sector security every where so we just stayed put. Then my curiosity got the best of me so I looked over the side of the stands. And when I did I saw Yusei being put into the back of a sector security car then Jack was standing beside a tall man with long blondish hair put up in a pony tail. Then when everyone was leaving me and Akiza followed after sector security out of the arena but on the way out I got separated from Akiza then I ran into someone who was very bulky and huge.

_Please don't let it be Trudge._

And when eyes stopped hurting i saw it was Trudge who I bumped into

_Great._

"Well, well, well, look at who is out and an about." Trudge said

"Oh hey there Trudge how have you been?" I asked

"Good I just caught a Satellite scum and now I'm going to arrest another person all in one night." Trudge said

Then he put some hand cuffs on my arms and put me in the back of a different sector security truck and I was being taken to The Facility.  
**And that's the end of my first YuGiOh 5D's story. Alright R&R and nothing to mean please.**

**Thanks for reading. I'll try and keep my story up dated. ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thoughts_

**_Duel monster talk_**

**Chapter 2 The Facility**

Then he put some hand cuffs on my arms and put me in the back of a different sector security truck and I was being taken to The Facility. Once I got to The Facility I got a maker put on over my right eye and it was formed like my dragons left eye.

"Hey there youngster." an old man said

"Um, hi who are you." I asked

"Oh yea, my name is Tenzen Yanagi but everyone calls me Yanagi." the old man now known as Yanagi

"Nice to meet you my name is Hikari. So what do you guys do for fun here?" I asked

"Nothing much hey do you want to see my ancient but very rare cards?" Yanagi asked me

"Really you'll let me see you're cards." I said

"Yea I don't see why not." Yanagi said

"Awesome." I said

Then he showed me his cards. Which were Ashoka Pillar, Cabrera Stone, Crystal Skull, Piri Reis Map, Stonehenge, and Totem Pole.

"So why are you in here Yanagi?" I asked

"I'm in here because all of the cards you see here are illegal in New Domino City." Yanagi said

"Hm cool, hey Yanagi is there anyone that I can duel seeing as I'm new here." I said

"Oh, you're just like my new friend Yusei." Yanagi said

"Really, but anyways do you know someone I can duel seeing as this is my first time here." I said

"Yea, just hold on I can go get him." Yanagi said

So he left to go get the person he was talking about and while I waited I looked some more at Yanagi's cards that he treasure.

_Hm these cards have some really awesome effects like this here Crystal Skull is an Trigger._

Then I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Yanagi coming back with some other dude who was taller than Yanagi, he had blue spiked hair, and his markers were on his face.

"Hikari this the man that I said that will duel you and his name is Bolt Tanner but everyone calls him Tanner. And Tanner this is the girl I was telling you about on the way over here." Yanagi said

"Who?" the big dude now known as Tanner

"The girl who arrived a few minutes after Yusei, the girl who wanted to duel someone." Yanagi said

"Alright, nice to meet you Hikari." Tanner said

"Like wise Tanner." I said

"So you want to duel with me?" Tanner asked

"Yea,but I have one problem though." I said

"What's that?" Tanner asked

"I don't have my deck." I said

"Where is it at?" Tanner asked

"Its at my home." I said

"Fine I have an extra deck that you can use." Tanner said

"Thanks." I said

Then we started to duel each other but the match was over in four turns. Will I gave Tanner his deck back I kept my hand out .

"That was fun how about we duel again some time and lets be friends." I said

"Sure that would be great." Tanner said

So we shock hands in an agreement and we became friends. I all so became friends with Yanagi. Then some of the guards came to get me.

"Well my ride home is here I'll see you guys when you get out of here and Yanagi don't do anything to stupid will you." I said

"Hikari please come with us someone has come to take you back home." Guard one said

"I'm coming. Bye you guys. " I said

Then I kissed Tanner on the check and Yanagi on the forehead. But while I was leaving I sensed someone was watching me so I looked around and I saw Yusei staring at me like he knows me from somewhere.

When I got outside I saw Divine and Akiza waiting for me but I knew that Divine was mad at me for what I did last night. I didn't look him in the face I already knew what he was going to say to me. Then I was sent to the medical wing to see if these marker could be taken off and to see if my physic block was still holding.

"Hikari how many times do I have to tell you that people are afraid of what you can do and people would want to use your powers for something evil." Divine said

"I know Divine I'm so sorry." I said

"Oh well at least your not hurt that is all that matters." Divine said

Then he gave me a hug and I went on to my room to get some rest before I get back to my training the next day.  
**Alright that's the end of chapter two please R&R but still not to mean comments**

**Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that it took so long to post this chapter I had school and exams.**

**Like before I don't known YuGiOh 5Ds other than my Ocs.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Street Duel with Black Ross and Light Blue Dragon**

The next day after me and Akiza got done with our training we decided to head out and do some street dueling while in disguise so no one would know who we are even though no one has ever meet me but there are a lot of people know Akiza because of who her parents are. So we went to our rooms and put our disguises on and we meet in the front lobby.

"You ready Akiza… sorry I meant Black Ross?" I asked

"Yes, how about you Light Blue Dragon?" Akiza asked me

"Yep." I said

When we got to the spot that street duels happened so we started to challenge people to tag team duels and we beat them all. Then Akiza brought out her Black Ross Dragon but when I was about to bring out my dragon I saw a boy with raven black hair with golden highlights binding over holding his right arm my eyes started to hurt.

"A-Akiza." I said weakly

Then when she did she saw the raven haired kid then her arm started to glow and my started to hurt even more.

"You have a mark to." Akiza said to the raven haired kid

"Stay away from us!" I yelled

Then Akiza used a spell card that made a wind pick up and I used spell card that made a bright light appear out of no where and we left. When we back to AM Akiza's arm stopped glowing and my eyes stopped hurting. Then I noticed that me and Akiza had mail from Director Goodwin.

_Man do I ever hate that man._

So I picked them up and handed Akiza hers.

"What's this for?" Akiza asked me

" I have no idea but if its from Goodwin then it can't be good." I said

Then we decided to open them and see what was inside them. And when we opened them we saw they were invites to the Fortune Cup then Akiza saw a picture and note fall out of my envelope. So she picked them up and showed them to me.

"Hey Hikari do you know these guys in these picture?" Akiza asked me

"No. What's that?" I asked pointing to the note

"I don't know it was with these picture." Akiza said

Then she handed me the note and I read it.

"Dear Hikari, I do hope you can take part of the Fortune Cup this year or those people you see in that picture will be hurt. Sincerely Director Rex Goodwin."

"Oh well these is going to be fun though." I said with a giant grin on my face

"You're right it will be fun." Akiza agreed

"Oh right well night see you tomorrow morning Akiza." I said

"Night Hikari." Akiza said  
~Later that night~  
When I went to bed I had a strange dream.

*Dream*

I was in the sky above the Satellite and New Domino but they were different from what they normally look like. Then I saw purple flames appear on the ground around the Satellite. And when I looked over at New Domino it was completely destroyed by some kind of strange creature.

*End of dream*

I woke up and I was sweating then I couldn't fall back to sleep so I just stayed up. And I want outside on my platform looking out across New Domino somewhat then Moonlight Dragon was flying beside me. But when I looked up at the sky I saw the dragon from when Jack and that Satellite dueled. Then it was gone when I looked way for just one second.  
~Three weeks later~

"I can't belive that tomorrow is the Fortune Cup." I said

"Yep so are you going to Turbo Duel, duel or both?" Akiza asked

"I think I'll try to do both." I said

"O.K. do you want to practice some more?" Akiza asked me

"Sure." I said

Then after a little while of dueling it was time to head to bed so we could wake up early the next morning.

"Hey Akiza do you think I should where my disguise tomorrow or not?" I asked

"Its up to you." Akiza said

"O.K. thanks Akiza. See you tomorrow morning." I said


End file.
